


Anniversaries

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DAYDverse, Dumbledore's Army, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DA will never forget.<br/>DAYDverse ficlet, written in September for the 24-hour minicontest on the LJ community, for the prompt 'Anniversaries'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

Once-smooth skin has wrinkled.

Once-strong hands find their grasp has weakened.

Once-swift reflexes have dulled. Once-shining hair has faded.

Memories, too, have faded, lost their intensity with the passing of time. Days, weeks, months, years have flown past, rushing by in a ceaseless stream. Old anniversaries are recalled, new ones are made, both joyous and sad. As thoughts become mixed and memory confused, it's harder to remember most. Was it yesterday? Is it today? Tomorrow? When? Days merge and jumble together, falling out of order, impossible to tell apart.

But no matter what – if all memories vanish, if all sense of time is lost – there is one anniversary they will never forget. It is written on their skin and engraved in their hearts.

DA  
2\. 5. 98


End file.
